The invention relates to a roping sit harness comprising a securing belt joined to a pair of leg loops by joining means. A sit harness of this kind is used for the safety of people doing mountaineering, caving, pot-holing, climbing, and working at heights.
Known roping sit harnesses generally comprise leg loops joined to the attachment point by two distinct joining straps. Attachment of the joining straps made of polymer material to the front part of the leg loops is performed either by a sliding assembly by means of securing loops or directly by stitched seams. The manufacturing time of this type of sit harness is relatively long as it requires several stitching and assembly operations in the plant. The flexibility of the joining straps constitutes another drawback for the user, since these straps tend to get twisted when he passes his legs through the leg loops.
FIG. 1 shows a first type of known sit harness which is equipped with leg loops of circular cross section. Application of a force F to the attachment point generates forces F3, F4 and F1 in the left leg loop and forces F5, F6 and F2 in the right leg loop. The harness is well adjusted on the user""s thighs but the angle xcex1 between the forces F3, F4, and between the forces F5, F6 is about 160xc2x0, which contributes to increasing the forces in the leg loops.
FIG. 2 shows a second type of known sit harness with xe2x80x9cpear-shapedxe2x80x9d leg loops. For the same force F applied to the attachment point, the forces Fxe2x80x23, Fxe2x80x24; Fxe2x80x25, Fxe2x80x26 in the leg loops are lower than the forces F3, F4 ; F5, F6, as the angle xcex1xe2x80x2 is smaller than xcex1. The harness is however less well adjusted at the level of the user""s thighs, due to the fact that the pear shape imposes a larger circumference of the leg loop than that of the user""s thigh.
The object of the invention is to achieve a roping sit harness enabling a permanent shaping to be obtained facilitating assembly in the plant and being easier for the user to put on.
The sit harness according to the invention is characterized in that:
the pair of leg loops is joined to an intermediate part, the assembly being manufactured from a synthetic fabric stuffed with padding foam to constitute a single semi-rigid part,
the front part of each leg loop is attached without discontinuity to the intermediate part by an internal joining part with a triangular distributor for balancing the forces applied to said monoblock part.
According to a preferred embodiment, the monoblock part formed by the pair of leg loops and the joining strap is manufactured from a semi-rigid complexing cut flat and then reclosed on itself.
According to one feature of the invention, each leg loop presents a non-adjustable closed loop.
According to an alternative embodiment of the invention, each leg loop can be provided with a loop adjustable by means of an adjustment strap operating in conjunction with at least one self-jamming loop. The self-jamming loop is fixed onto each leg loop near to the triangular force distribution zone.
It is clear that the thickness of the padding foam at the level of the triangular joining part can be equal to or greater than that present in the remaining part of the monoblock part.